Poco a poco
by Jeidomun
Summary: Vio como ella le sonreía y fue cuando penso, que si bien no estaba enamorado de Juvia poco a poco comenzaba a quererla, poco a poco comenzaba a corresponderle… Poco a poco su amistad se convertiría en amor.


_**Hola Hola! **_

_**Jeidomun reportándose, con ese tierno one-shot que base en el manga 306 de Fairy Tail, espero que les guste y les llegue al corazón porque pienso que esta pareja del manga promete mucho a pesar de hagan ver a Juvia como una loca obsesiva, yo creo que en el fondo es solo una chica que quiere un poco de ese amor que entierra en nuestro corazón y nos acompaña hasta final de nuestro días, recemos porque algún día su amado corresponda sus sentimientos correctamente porque tanto ustedes como yo sabemos que él en el fondo le gusta esa loca obsesiva pero lo oculta con esa fachada de chico rudo e ignorante jajajaja xD Bueno sin distraerlos mas aquí tienen esta larga pero tierna historia. **_

_**Arriba el Gruvia 3 **_

_**Aclaraciones los personajes y trama de la historia no me pertenecen **_

_**Disfrútenlo :3 **_

Gritos, euforía, emoción y mas que nada orgullo, eso era lo que destilaba el renacido gremio de Fairy Tail que después de tanto esfuerzo tanto esfuerzo consiguió ganar el ultimo evento de los Juegos Mágicos quedando en el primer lugar del evento, todo gracias a ese decidido alquimista de hierro, que nunca se rindió en su propósito de vencer al contrincante del gremio enemigo, termino magullado y notablemente herido pero todo eso valio la pena, todo eso no fue en vano pues logro levantar el nombre de gremio y su familias, demostrando que Fairy Tail sigue siendo el gremio más fuerte de toda Magnolia. Las pantallas del estadio reflejaban al tan clamado ganador con el sombrero sombrero de Rufus de Saberdoth, todos los hombres lo miraban con orgullo y otro con envidia mientras que gran parte de las féminas se lo comían con la mirada una de ella era cierta maga de agua. Ese era su amado, el muchacho que le robo el aliento desde que lo vio la primera vez, era tan perfecto tan guapo tan inteligente tan fuerte, no había de imperfecto en el.

Lo admiraba tanto como hombre, como persona y como mago, estaba total y completamente enamorada de él, dueño de su mirada y sus suspiros, estaba tan desesperada por un poco de su atención que si bien la ha tenido en pocas ocasiones quería que fueran como la que les daba a sus compañeras de equipo, no había cosa que le ardiera mas en el alma que verlo hablar tan animadamente con la maga celestial y la Titania, simplemente sacaba lo peor de su ser , posesiva y celosa cosa que jamás fue en sus pocas relaciones. Nunca en su vida se sintió a si por una persona, ni siquiera con Bora quien fue su novio por un buen tiempo, desde que la salvo de la caída que aseguraba su muerte y la hizo ver por primera vez la maravilla del cielo, supo que el sería el amor de su vida y estaría para el siempre, gracias a el conoció el amor, el cariño, la fortaleza y aquello que siempre anhelo tener… una familia.

Terminado el evento, el presentador anuncio unos minutos de descanzo para darle tiempo a los gremios recuperarse y recibir atención médica mientras que esperaban los resultados. Juvia salió del campo de batalla como alma que se lleva el diablo, tenía que celebrar la victoria, saber cómo estaban sus compañeros, saber cómo estaba él. Llegando a la sala de reuniones donde probablemente estaría todo los del gremio, abrió la puerta pero rápidamente agacho la cabeza para esquivar el frasco de vidrio que venía en su dirección, ya era costumbre esquivar algún objeto lanzado sabiendo que se trataba de Fairy Tail, tan locos y extraños como siempre, penso ella.

"Oe, Juvia! Qué bueno que llegaste" una voz melodiosa se acercaba a ella.

" Levy-chan! Juvia vino los más rápido que pudo" le respondió con esa particular forma de hablar, tan típica de ella.

"¿ Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?" le pregunto la pequeña muchacha.

"No se preocupe Levy-chan, Juvia solo necesita descansar".

"Bueno pasa ven a celebrar con todos" le dijo con dulzura, invitándola a unirse a la celebración.

Lo busco con la mirada, en cada rincón buscando a ese muchacho sin camisa. Solo veía a todos los miembros, gritando y abrazándose entre sí, a Cana bebiendo a más no poder, a Erza hablando con el maestros, busco en cada esquina y mesa del lugar, con la esperanza de que encontraría a su príncipe de hielo.

"Esta en la enfermería, si es lo que te estás preguntando" una voz grave la saco de sus pensamiento y la asusto un poco, giro su cabeza solo para encontrarse con cara impasible de su compañero metalico.

" Gajeel-san! Juvia no…" casi grito abochornada, le daba vergüenza ser tan obvia

"No hace falta que te excuses Juvia, se te nota solamente con la cara" dijo mirando su cara totalmente roja.

Bajo su mirada con mucha pena, ¿Era realmente tan predecible? No pudo evitar pensar que el asi la veía ella obvia, patética, infantil .

"Juvia solo quiere saber si esta bien, no quiere molestarlo" bajo la mirada con tristeza.

" No seas estúpida, sabes que quieres más que eso" gruño con fastidio.

"Es enserio Gajeel-san, lo que Juvia menos quiere es ser un estorbo para Gray-sama, ella sabe que él la considera molesta".

Su compañero la observo con una expresión dura, sin embargo el entendía perfectamente como se sentía aunque fuera un hombre rudo y fuerte, entendía los sentimientos y mas que nada los sentimientos de su mejor amiga. Respiro profundamente y cerro los ojos.

"¿Sabes? Si ese stripper bueno para nada te quiere realmente te va aceptar como eres, si no te acercaras a Gray no estarías realmente no estarías enamorada de él".

Juvia lo miro sorprendida pues era la primera vez que su amigo la alentaba, a pesar ser de buenos amigos y compañeros Gajeel nunca fue de los hombres que daban consejo y muchos animaban pero después de todo le gustaba esa fachada de él. Lo miro con ternura y le sonrio amablemente.

"Hmp! ¿Qué estas mirando? Anda a ese imbécil antes de que borre esa sonrisa de tu cara" gruño nuevamente aunque molesto.

"Tiene razón Gajeel-san ya me voy" le respondió para irse algo apurada no sin antes voltearse.

"Gajeel-san?" dijo dulcemente.

"¿Qué?" le respondió.

"Estoy segura de que Levy-chan le gusta como usted, Juvia cree que si se abre un poco a ella van a ser muy felices en el futuro" nuevamente le miro con termina y le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

"Tsk! Mejor vete antes de que arrepienta de lo que dije" le respondió sonrojado y desviando su mirada.

Asintió y le miro por última vez agradeciendo a la vida por tener a alguien como él, por eso lo consideraba su mejor amigo porque aun con su facha ruda y des interesada siempre lograba hacerla sentir mejor y le daba confianza en si misma. Esperaba realmente que el también fuera feliz con Levy. Sin más se dispuso a caminar a paso apresurado a buscar a ese chico que tanto invade sus preocupaciones.

Reposaba sentado en la camilla de la enfermería esperando que lo atendieran, después de tantas felicitaciones por parte de su gremio y los demás competidores incluyendo el mismísimo Lyon quería algo de paz de tanta emoción, un respiro para relajarse. Estuvo esperando ese momento desde que había perdido contra ese enmascarado y estaba mas que decidido para mantener el orgullo del gremio y por supuesto su propio orgullo. Sin embargo aun estaba muy inquieto, aun no sabían nada sobre el rescate de Lucy y aunque confiaba plenamente en que Natsu y Mirajane controlarían bien la situación los enemigos eran poderosos y no sabia lo que podría pasarles. Saco una cigarrillo de su bolsillo intentando calmar su ansiedad.

"No estés tan tenso, relájate un poco acabas de ganar una importante competencia" la melodiosa voz de la maestra Mavis lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"Incluso en momentos como este deberíamos estar preocupados" respondió mientras encendía el cigarrillo.

"Y lo estamos pero por ahora es mejor calmarnos y disfrutar el momento ¿no crees?".

"Hmp, ¿Que hacemos ahora?" dijo dándole una calada al pequeño tabaco.

"Por ahora quiero que descanses, después ve a la sala de reuniones, el maestro Makarov y yo tenemos que hablar con todo el equipo".

"Yo estoy bien vamos de una vez Maestra" dijo ignorando la petición anterior.

"No seas obstinado Gray descansa un poco además necesitas que alguien te cure esas heridas…" hico una pausa para sonreír con picardía " ¿Tu que me dices Juvia".

Un gritito se escucho tras la cortina frente a la camilla dejando a Gray algo confundido, asomo su mirada en busca del ruido, cuando a una cabellera y un rostro sonrojado asomarse por el borde del telón blanco.

"Juvia ¿Qué haces aquí?" le dijo un poco sorprendido.

La maga de agua se acerco a ellos con el rostro gacho y rojo como tomate, estaba muy avergonzada no por el hecho de que hubiera sido descubierta sino porque temía que el se molestara por su presencia, realmente no sabía que decir no quería decirle que estaba preocupada por el y su mente no le daba excusas convincentes para justificar su presencia, cosa que paso desapercibida por la sabia maestra.

"No seas grosero Fullbuster, yo la mande a llamar para que te ayudara con tus lecciones, agradase que se haya tomado las molestias de venir aquí" le regaño pasando su brazo por los hombros de la maga, acercándola un poco más a ellos.

"Te dije que no necesito atención medica, estoy bien" le respondió.

" No fue una sugerencia, fue una orden además permítete recibir atenciones de esta linda chica, solo ¡mírala! ¿No es preciosa?" le sonrió con picardía y levanto un poco el rostro de Juvia mostrando su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos brillantes de inocencia.

"_Realmente es hermosa"_ fue lo primero que llego a su mente y le produjo un leve sonrojo.

Por su parte Juvia esta mas apenada a más no poder, solo quería saber si estaba bien y felicitarlo por su éxito , los halagos de Mavis no hacían más que abochornarla, Gray pensaría que es patética y una loca por estar escondida tras la cortina la cual llevada atrás solo unos segundos. La miraba directamente a los ojos, como si estuviera analizando algo pero al verlo sonrojado no pudo evitar querer saber en que estaba pensando él.

"Bueno… Mejor te dejo en sus manos, estoy segura de que te dejara como nuevo, nos vemos" guiño el ojo para desaparecer de la habitación.

Cada uno bajo la mirada y permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos ¿que podrías decirse?, fue la pregunta que rondo en sus mentes durante unos segundos, ella no quería ser muy obvia y el era muy orgullo como para admitir que ella una de las chicas más hermosas que había visto.

"No tienes que encargarte de mi Juvia, estaré bien" rompió el silencio.

"Para Juvia no es problema Gray-sama, además fue una petición de la maestra Mavis , es el deber Juvia como nakama" respondió con amabilidad mientras se dirigía a la mesas para tomar gasas y ungüentos.

Observo cada uno de sus movimientos, detallo cada rasgo de rostro y su cuerpo admirando cada rincón de su anatomía, su piel tan blanca y delicada suave al tacto por la pocas oportunidades que tuvo de tocarla tanto intencional como accidentalmente, sus rasgos finos y definidos como los de una muñeca de porcelana, su cuerpo delgado y bien proporcionado a pesar de que sus compañeras de equipo tanto Lucy como Erza tenían unos cuerpos deseable y ardientes el cuerpo de Juvia poseía un toque de _especial _lo hacia admirarlo cuando nadie se daba cuenta, su cabello largo, ondulado y sedoso conocido como el reflejo mismo del mar como decían algunas de sus compañeras, realmente le gustaba mucho su nuevo estilo era más natural y delicado. Sin embargo aquel rasgo que siempre le atrajo de ella desde que la conoció eran sus ojos… Esos orbes azules y profundos que hacían que si mirada inocente y alegre pero al mismo tiempo era desafiante e inspiraba confianza.

Eso era lo que gustada de ella, a pesar de ser tímida y muy extraña era impredecible, segura y arriesgada que nunca temía perder y estaba dispuesta a ayudar incluso cuando no era necesario, si era una loca obsesiva y celosa en potencia pero tenía buenos sentimientos y sus intenciones siempre eran nobles, quizás por eso era considerada una maga muy fuerte tanto por su magia como por su corazón, quizás él nunca lo admitiría pero _poco a poco_ comenzó a admirarla.

Vio como acercaba con el canasto de medicinas y vendas además de una pequeña cacerola de agua, vio como se sentó frente a él y comenzó con la toalla húmeda pasa por su rostro quitando la suciedad de su cuerpo, tenía la mirada atenta a su tarea con el rostro totalmente sonrojado y no pudo evitar pensar lo adorable que veía… _realmente tiene pena_. Pensó

"Dio una gran batalla allá afuera ¿Sabe Gray-sama? Juvia está muy feliz de que haya ganado" su voz sonó casi en un susurro mientras remojaba el paño y lo pasaba por su pecho.

"G-gracias, aunque no fue nada simplemente quería darle una lección a ese tipo" respondió, sorprendido de que aun seguía sin mirarlo.

"¡Por supuesto que fue algo! Gray-sama no se rindió y llego hasta el final, J-juvia s-sabía que usted i-iba a lograrlo" dijo con tono más elevado apretando un poco una herida en su brazo.

"O-oe Juvía calma, me estas lastimando un poco" dijo adolorido.

"G-gomenasai Gray-sama" callo.

Permanecieron en silencio nuevamente mientras ella terminaba de limpiar sus heridas y aplicaba pomadas de cremas en su pecho, su espalda , su abdomen y sus brazos, a veces desviaba la mirada otra veces volvía a mirarla tratando de entender que era ese sentimiento que _poco a poco_ comenzaba a aflorar en su corazón.

"¿Sabes? Tu tampoco te quedaste atrás, también diste una gran batalla Juvia" esta vez fue él quien rompió el silencio.

"G-gray-sama, e-etto a-arigato pero eso no compara con lo que usted hizo" tartamudeo sonrojada.

"No hay comparación Juvia, ambos lo hicimos porque queríamos ganar y dimos lo mejor para lograrlo ¿no es cierto?" le sonrió.

"H-hai… etto quédese quieto Juvia va curar la herida de su cara" cambio el tema rápidamente.

Asintió y en silencio levanto su rostro dejando que la maga de agua limpiara sus heridas. Paso mano por una de sus mejillas frotando el pequeño moretón que tenía, frotaba con suavidad y suma delicadeza como una caricia que lo hacía sentir en las nubes se sentía tan relajado pero a la vez tan nervioso, su corazón tomo un ritmo acelerado al tener su rostro tan cerca del suyo, hasta podía sentir el calor de su respiración, estaba tan distraída con su labor que estaba más tranquila, ¿Qué era esto que estaba sintiendo? ¿Por qué lo estaba sintiendo? Era único que podía pensar. Su nerviosismo creció cuando ella tocó la comisura de sus labios limpiando el pequeño rasguño que tenía, sus dedos eran cálidos al contacto haciendo que cerrara los ojos para disfrutar de ese toque.

"A pesar de dura batalla sus heridas no fueron graves Gray-sama" dijo Juvia ajustando algunas vendas que le había puesto.

"Aa g-gracias Juvia de verdad no tenías que hacer esto" dijo saliendo de su trance.

"Para nada, era deber de Juvia como su compañera, a-además quería hacerlo desde un principio" dijo sonrojada .

Se levanto rápidamente de su silla dejando ver si pierna cubierta por la falda dejando ver unos pequeños rasguños que no pasaron desapercibidos por el mago de hielo quien la tomo de la mano antes de que pudiera caminar.

"G-gray-sama?" dijo sorprendida.

"¿Qué te sucedió en la pierna?" respondió señalando la herida en su rodilla.

"Oh! Esto no es nada, Juvia estará bien se lo asegura" le sonrió dulcemente para retirarse.

Sin embargo la mano fría de Gray tomo su muñeca evitando que diera un paso más.

"Gray-sama" susurro sorprendida.

"Te hice una pregunta" dijo serio, ella se sintió un poco intimidada.

"L-le d-digo que no es nada, enserio J-juvia solo cayo al esquivando una ataque". desvió su mirada

"Tenemos que curarte, ven siéntate aquí" le ordeno levantándose de la camilla.

"Gray-sama no es necesario de verdad Juvia no quiere ser una molestia y…"

"Deja de decir tonterías yo hare esto por ti como tu lo hiciste por mi después de todo somos nakamas no? Es nuestro deber" le sonrió.

Se sentó en la camilla totalmente muda aun sin creer lo que el le dijo, si bien no era la primera vez que ayudaba cuando estaba herida era la primera vez que se ofreciera tan abiertamente y tal gesto la hico sentirse feliz. Vio como Gray se sentaba frente a ella pasando la toalla húmeda por su herida, lo hacía con mucho cuidado como si limpiara una porcelana y ella por un momento se pregunto porque era tan cuidadoso pero se sentía tan bien la tela húmeda en su piel y la caricia de Gray atreves de ella. Cuando termino de limpiar su herida tomo un ungüento y con dos dedos tomo un poco para frotarlos contra la piel de Juvia aunque le causo una leve mueca de dolor.

"P-perdón ¿Te hice daño?" pregunto nervioso retirando un poco sus dedos.

"N-no Gray-sama solo arde un poco tranquilo" le sonrió amable posando su mano sobre la suya.

Fue ahí como poco a poco una sensación parecida a una corriente invadió todo su cuerpo al sentir la calidez de su mano contra la frialdad de la suya, no le gustaba el calor pero aquello era algo distinto y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por un momento.

"¿Sucede algo?" pregunto ella curiosa del silencio del mago.

"A-a no para nada, solo quédate quieta ya casi terminamos" se alarmo desviando su mirada.

Con suma delicadeza termino de aplicar la pomada.

"Tienes un raspón un poco más profundo, voy a ponerte una venda ¿de acuerdo?" le aviso.

"H-hai" asintió temerosa.

Tomo la venda de la mesa y lentamente comenzó a envolverla alrededor de rodilla rozando un poco sus dedos con su pierna sintiendo mas el efecto que unos momentos sintió. Ajusto la gasa un poco y sin darse cuenta poso su mano sobre la de Juvia avisándole que había terminado.

"Muchas gracias Gray-sama, Juvia ya no siente dolor" le sonrió.

"De nada" devolviéndole el gesto.

Intercambiaron miradas y quedaron en silencio, sintiendo el calor mutuo que sus manos entrelazadas se daban mutuamente como si no quisieran que el momento acabara, sin embargo ella despertó el trance recordando que Gray tenía un asunto pendiente.

" Sera mejor que se vaya Gray-sama , la reunión comenzara en cualquier momento y Erza-san podría…".

"Eres muy fuerte Juvia, nunca dudes de eso" la interrumpió bajando su mirada.

"¿Nani?" se pregunto, de repente sintió como el alquimista le hielo acariciaba el dorso de mano con su pulgar.

"Siempre eres tan tímida e inocente, pensando que eres menos que todo el mundo, cuando en realidad tienes una determinación admirable" decía sin verla a los ojos.

Lo veía totalmente sorprendida de sus palabras, de su sinceridad, del cariño de le proporcionaba. Nunca en todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, que era bastante de por sí, el había sido tan sincero con ella, nunca de ese modo.

"Siempre te veo menospreciándote ante los demás, más que nada ante mí y eso me molesta tanto" frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

"G-gomene" se disculpo con la cabeza gacha.

"No te disculpes Juvia, simplemente no lo hagas, eres tan fuerte y decidida que verte así de triste me molesta… porque me gustan ese lado alegre y determinado de ti que cuando te veo vulnerable me siento mal y me arrepiento tanto de haberte apoyado más en la competencia porque tu no dejaste de hacerlo, estaba tan atento a mi equipo y en mi venganza que me olvide completamente de animarlos a ustedes y nada me enfurecía más que ver a Lyon actuando como un idiota frente a ti, incomodándote debí darle una golpiza para que te dejara en paz es que… arrgg! soy un idiota contigo" se auto regaño.

La maga de agua lo veía sorprendida aun sin creer aun su repentina confesión que hico mas que hacer sentir ternura y un poco de gracia por sus reacciones. El seguía hablando enojado, frustrado, arrepentido de todo mientras que ella solo lo observaba. Después de unos segundo poso su mano en si mejilla, haciendo que el callara de repente, sonrojado y extrañado de la acción de la peli azulada, quien lo miraba tiernamente como si intentara tranquilizarlo.

"Gray-sama usted no tiene por qué arrepentirse, su simple presencia de daba ánimos a Juvia y es lo admira tanto que hace que quiera dar lo mejor…" cayó por un momento "Juvia está feliz ¿sabe? Le hace feliz que haya ganado, le hace feliz saber que usted la apoya aun en silencio, está feliz por tener el honor de estar en un poderoso gremio y formar parte de una calida familia y todo gracias a usted" acaricio su mejilla suavizando la expresiones del chico.

"Usted es muy importante para Juvia, y ella sabe que a veces no se siente segura de su fuerza pero cuando Juvia lo ve luchando y levantándose hasta el final, siente confianza en sí misma para seguir luchando a su lado, eso lo que mas admira de usted" le sonrió con dulzura.

Otro silencio reino entre los dos, el sorprendido por su confesión y ella nervioso porque podría decir.

"Je, creo que subestime demasiado, aunque… y-yo también t-te admiro d-de cierto m-modo" se ruborizo.

"Gray-sama" lo miro sorprendida.

"B-bueno será mejor que vayamos, los demás nos deben estar esperando" cambio el tema rápidamente.

"S-si tiene razón" se ruborizo ella.

La ayudo levantarse y ambos se dispusieron a salir, durante el camino ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, cuando estaban a punto de llegar ella noto algo en Gray, diferente pero que lo hacía ver más guapo de lo ya era, miro su cabeza y encontró la razón de su atractivo .

"Gray-sama" dijo.

"Si?"

"Juvia ¿puede decirle algo?" pregunto ruborizada.

" Si supongo" le respondió curioso.

"A Juvia le encanta como se ve con ese sombrero" confeso sonriente y sonrojada de una manera adorable.

"Uh?" toco su cabeza, reparando que en todo ese tiempo tenía el sombrero del enmascarado puesto, prueba de su victoria.

"No lo recordaba aunque me gusta cómo me queda yo creo que…"

Se lo quito la miro y sonrió con picardía, ella lo miro incrédula sin esperar lo haría a continuación. Se acerco lentamente y quito el gorro que ella acostumbraba llevar, sorprendida de su acción vio como el colocaba delicadamente el sombrero que llevaba hacia unos momentos y pasaba de sus manos por sus mechones, los acariciaba sutilmente para colocarlos detrás de su oreja pasando sus dedos delicadamente en el proceso, cosa que la sorprendió más aun.

"Me gusta más como te queda a ti" le confesó.

Vio como ella le sonreía y fue cuando penso, que si bien no estaba enamorado de Juvia _poco a poco_ comenzaba a quererla, _poco a poco_ comenzaba a corresponderle…

_Poco a poco_ su amistad se convertiría en _amor_.


End file.
